Fatality
by Fioleefan
Summary: The story of how treachery can change even the sweetest. The story of consequences. Love, hatred,lust, murder. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Fatality~ Prologue

"Hatred fuels the soul of the dark." – Anonymous

Lunacy- The state of being a lunatic: insanity.

Tragedy- An event causing great suffering, destruction, and distress, such as a serious accident, crime, or natural catastrophe.

Fate-The development of events outside a person's control, regarded as determined by a supernatural power.

Everyday, we make a hundred choices… do I head this way… or that way. Do I do my duty, or do I skip out. Thinking back now, I can see how these people ended up where they are. They ended up in their positions, based on just a few truly important decisions…That's what I want to say. That handful of choices that modeled you into the person you are today. The things that made or broke you.

Naturally, it all started with a girl… Now, I don't plan to justify the actions that will be depicted here. I don't think that anything that I say could justify anyone. All I say is that when you read this, just keep in mind that these people were good. Whether what fate threw their ways twisted them or broke them isn't their faults.

"Treachery and deceit makes the greatest man fall…" –Anonymous

All I ask is for you not to judge 'till the end.

*Characters are **based** on real life*


	2. Rising action

Ch1- Rising Action

"Contemplation makes life miserable. Act more, think less, and stop watching yourself live." –Chamfort

"Well, hello there." The woman with the jingling jewelry smiles your way. She has pink-ish glowing skin and is sitting in the booth that is in the clearing between the Candy Kingdome and the evil forest- across the ice Kingdome. She grins toothily and her small wings flutter excitedly. The booth she sits in reads 'Pixie Fortuneteller' and has only two stools, the one she sits in and the one opposite, and a crystal ball ominously sitting in the middle of the desk part of the booth. Her hands begin to slowly caress the ball, yet the grin doesn't leave her face. "Would ye like to hear a story?" You can hear the 'clink' 'clink' sound her many rings and bracelets make against the glass of the ball. "An amusing little story?" She continues to grin, "Come sit, sit." The woman beckons you towards the lonely stool across from her. You slowly make your way towards her, sitting. "Amusing yes! Nevertheless, tragic… but tragedy is amusing, is it not? Watching others crash and burn is amusing… do you not think?" She stops caressing the ball and stares. After a while of staring into thin air, she seems to come back to reality. The woman's grin returned. "Enough talk from this old pixie…yes old. I may not look it, but I have been here a while. I'm over five centuries years old, so I know many amusing stories. Yet there is always one that I never get tired of retelling. You see that castle over there?" She points to the pink palace in the distance. "Back ago it was ruled by a sweet prince…this was during the rumored extinction of the humans… this sweet prince was friends with the last human. A girl named Fionna. An adventuress who was taken in by magical cats. Over the years, she had many adventures, saved many, and fought many. Amongst the prince also lived the vampire king. I'm sure you've heard of him…but I'm sure no one has ever told the story I'll tell you tonight. Luckily, for you my friend, I was told of it by both the vampire king and by the only other person that knew the magical cat. I never personally met the prince or the adventuress … this story is based on hearsay from both the king and the cat... and pieces my crystal ball can fetch. One thing I can assure you is that none of these people expected this to happen. Who can ever know what will be discovered?" Again, she laughs, "Well, I can. However, no one can interfere with fate. Not that man would listen. I could tell him of the consequences but he would not believe me. There are times when you want to spread alarm, but nothing has happened yet… and by the time it does it's too late." Again, that glazed over look takes over the pixie's face. "It all started with the girl…" She said with the same glazed over look.

~ "Fionna, you're going to love this!" Marshall Lee exclaimed as he entered the tree house through the window. No response. "Fionna?" He called out again. Marshall floated around the tree house, through the first floor, up the stairs and into the bedroom. No one. "Where could she…" He said aloud as he floated back to the window. "Gumball." He muttered as the realizations she might be with him ran over him.

X

"That was so math, Prince Gumball!" Fionna exclaimed as Gumball shrunk yet another candy rat.

"Fionna, I've already told you to call me Bubba." He laughed lightly and put down his newest invention.

"Right." She smiled and began to per the tiny candy corn rat with her pinky. "Great invention. Now we an safely shrink the ice queen and she wont be able to kidnap princes anymore! You are so smart." She gushed standing back to face him.

"And you are cute." He said as he held her cheeks and kissed her lips lightly. Fionna giggled involuntarily.

"Ew." Marshall Lee made a gagging sound as he floated into the lab.

"Marshall Lee!" Fionna smiled and fist bumped him "What's up?" She asked looking at the brown bag in his hands.

"How did you-" Bubba asked, his eyebrow raised

"Get in?" Marshall finished for him "Peppermint maid."

"You used the door?" Fionna asked confused

"Vampires can't enter unless you invite them in." Bubba stated

"You go in into my house invited or not!" Fionna furrowed her brows

"That's because it's my house." Marshall Lee smirked and floated closer so his face was right in front of her's. Fionna blushed with the proximity and turned back to face a discontent Gumball.

"What did you want Marshall Lee?" Gumball asked, rather cold.

"Hostile much?" Marshall teased as he rolled over on his back; he floated over the tiny rats

"What's that?" Fionna asked pointing to the bag

"Oh!" Marshall grinned and floated back towards her, actually landing on his feet. He was standing in front of her, towering over her by a few inches, grinning. "So, since I missed your eighteenth birthday party last month-"

"And why was that?" She asked, still a little resentful "You were in charge of the music. We were planning it for months."

"I had…things to sort out." He bit his lip "Umm… Quick question…when did you start that whole kissy cuteness that happened over there?" His question was directed at Gumball but his eyes remained on the blushing blue-eyed adventuress.

"Right around the time you disappeared." Fionna responded, "If you would've been around, you would've seen it happen."

"Right. Well this is my make up for ditching you-slash- belated birthday present." He handed her the bag and watched amused as she reached into the bag. Fionna pulled out a blue cube with a button.

"Umm…thank you?" She smiled

"Is that…?" Gumball asked looking at the cube in Fionna's hands "You got for her?"

"Yupp." Marshall Lee said triumphantly, and watched as Fionna looked between the boys bewildered.

"But…how? It's protected by the mages of undead Mountain!" Gumball asked, still very much amazed.

"Vampire thing." Marshall Lee grinned toothily

"Guys?" Fionna sighed impatiently

"Press the button." Marshall Lee laughed at her confusion.

When Fionna pressed the button, a large sharp blue sword emerged from the cube. "Slamacow!" She yelled happily

"It's retractable and indestructible." Marshall Lee floated over her, upside down.

"Thanks dude!" She grinned happily and turned her head to face Gumball's weak smile "PG, isn't this cool?" The prince nodded.

"I better go…" Marshall Lee sighed

"Why?" Fionna asked, a little too disappointed.

"Why-wolfs to round up, people to scare, orchards to raid, trouble to cause." He grinned, "Someone's gotta do it."

"Alright. Goodbye, Marshall Lee." Gumball said sternly. Marshall laughed before floating towards the door.

"You can come if you want Fi." He said with out turning

"Cake is visiting. Fionna has to return to the tree house." Gumball responded

"Okay. Later." Marshall said as he opened the door. Before exiting, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Fionna bite her lip. He knew she wanted to come.

X

"So, honey, how's it going?" Cake asked as she poured Fionna's hazelnut coffee.

"With?" Fionna asked. She blew her coffee before sipping. She was in the kitchen of her tree house, her's since Cake, and Lord M. moved in together.

"Gumball!" Cake exclaimed with a light laugh

"Oh. We're fine." Fionna sipped again.

"Just fine?" Cake asked as she sat down with her own cup

"What's that supposed to mean?" Fionna asked her tone impatient.

"Oh, nothing. No need to get defensive." Cake sighed "Have you seen Marshall Lee yet? I heard he came back yesterday."

"Yeah. He visited me and Gumball today." Again, Fionna sipped "He gave me my birthday present."

"How did he take the Gumball and you thing?" Cake asked

"What?" Fionna asked, putting down her cup.

"You did tell him right?" Cake asked putting her own cup down

"I didn't have to. He saw us kissing." Fionna looked away

"What…did he say?" Cake asked surprised

"He asked when we started to date… he was pretty chill about it." Fionna picked her cup back up. "Like he didn't care."

"I bet. The guy is an amazing actor." Cake picked up her own coffee and drank.

"Cake he was gone for two months after he kissed me. It's obvious he regretted it. Marshall Lee doesn't like me like that." Fionna looked towards the window.

"Fionna, baby, we both know Marshall Lee isn't my favorite person, but you and I both know why he left… and it had nothing to do with regret." Cake said as she rose from the table

"What do you expect me to do, Cake?" Fionna rose after her. "He can't just expect me to drop everything!"

"I don't think he does… look I'm all for this Fionna and Gumball love fest, but I know you don't love him. You're playing with emotions and someone's going to end up hurt."

"Alright Cake." She rolled her eyes

"A new invention to help defend him isn't enough and you know it. You can't hide what you want forever." Cake nagged

"Look Cake, no matter how many 'reach for your dreams' speeches you give me, the problems are still there." Fionna sighed

"So, he's immortal and your not. So, his mother hates you after you kicked her butt that one time… so, his subjects want to make a meal out of you. He's the one you love." Cake smiled

"I refuse." Fionna walked way from her sister and towards the bedroom.

"But impossible loves are the most romantic." Cake squeaked

"And the most deadly." Fionna muttered back

X

Fionna and cake, which had slept over, walked side by side from the tree house to Gumball's castle. The two sisters walked in silence as the two sisters were deep in thought. One about her boyfriend and the other about a certain vampire she wasn't supposed to think about. Fionna and Cake passed the familiar pink cotton candy trees and the candy fruit trees, that when they were with Marshall Lee, he would take a couple fruits from. Upon approaching the entrance to the candy Kingdome, they saw the enthusiasm of the candy people. The guards happily opened the gates and the candy citizens cheered upon their arrival. They walked the candy streets listening to the music being played and watching as the exited citizens danced and cheered. "Why are they so happy?" Cake asked Fionna who shrugged.

They continued to the castle, now wondering what was going on. They passed the happy candy folk and entered the candy castle, whose doors were wide open. Fionna and Cake walked into the living room to see Gumball, holding a cage, and Lord Monochromicorn. "Hotness!" Cake ran over to her beau

"What's going on?" Fionna asked as she approached Gumball.

Gumball kissed her cheek, and then said, "Look." PG propped up the cage to show the shrunken ice queen. Her attempts to escape the bars were futile. "She tried to attack me and I used the invention on her."

The ice queen's tiny rants could be heard, but because of her height, she sounded like a squeaking mouse. "Way to go, PG." Fionna grinned

"Upon this happy moment… I have decided to ask you something important." He grinned

"What?" Fionna asked confused

"Fionna the human, would you marry me?" He asked kneeling and from his free hand, free from the cage, he produced a candy ring.

"Whoa." Cake mumbled. Fionna gaped.

"Umm… PG… I…" Fionna began her shock not leaving. She looked over to cake, who was just as surprised as she was. Fionna looked back to Gumball and was about to answer when

"Whoa." Marshall Lee's voice was heard from the door. His purple umbrella in hand and his Axe-bass across his shoulders. Fionna looked at him for a moment then looked back to Gumball.

"Yes." She said.

Gumball rose, grinning, and enveloped her in a body-crushing hug. "We have much planning to do! I want to be wedded to you soon!" He was so ecstatic that he didn't notice Fionna looking back at the pale musician as he dragged her away to his study… or if he did, he made no comment of it.

"Marshall Lee, what are you doing here?" Cake asked as she approached the dumbstruck vampire. Monochromicorn had followed Gumball and Fionna.

"Gumball told me to come…" He mumbled before turning to float away.

A/N

I hope you enjoy this story. This story is based on real life, except I tried my best to turn it into Aaa type of situations. This is going to be short, six to seven chapters. Also in this story Susan strong doesn't exist so Fionna is the last human. Murder. Jealousy. Hatred. Anger. Lust. Etc. You were warned.


	3. Till death do us part

Ch2- 'Till death do us part.

"All that glitters isn't gold." –Unknown

"The two were not the perfect lovers. Vampire and human. Forbidden to the other and they despised that fact. She was especially tired of the pain of the truth so she used the sweet prince and his feelings to stop her obsession for the king." The woman said as she smiled sadly "And old saying," Her eyes jerked back to yours sharply, grinning feverishly "Putting a lid on a bubbling pot doesn't keep it from overflowing." She began to look at the castle in the distance. Her grin fading. "The minute he told me of his story, I knew the ending. And you didn't have to be a fortuneteller to figure it out. There was no mystery to it. It was fate itself was against them… there was no way it would end well. I, myself, felt powerless to stop it and in my moment of fear I seeked the help from the leader of the pixies. As she listened to my story, she only nodded and told me to pray for them… there was nothing I could do. So, I sat back and, as the most of us do, I watched." The pixie sighed and looked back to you. Her eyes like two dark tunnels as she continued the story

~"How are you doing?" Cake asked Fionna as they looked over color templates.

"I'm fine." Fionna responded absently

"If you're not ready for this… you don't have to do it." Cake bit her lip. "Gumball will understand."

"Don't you remember? Ever since I was little, I've wanted to marry Gumball." Fionna didn't even look at her

"Fionna, you might be able to fool everyone else… heck, you might be able to fool yourself, but you're not fooling me. You don't love Gumball." Cake said as she put the color pallets on the table. They were in Gumball's study going over things for the wedding, while he was in a meeting with the candy kingdom parliament.

"I thought you'd be happy." Fionna looked at her sister it seemed as if she was numb.

"I'm happy if you're happy." Cake sighed

"Good, then help me pick a color." She said as she passed the book with the different colors to Cake.

"Why not just go with your usual blue?" Cake asked while flipping through the book

"PG wants a traditional candy Kingdome wedding. Pink and purple." She sighed

"What? But you hate wearing pink…besides since when do you let a guy tell you what to wear?" Cake asked her hands at her hips.

"Cake… please, if you're not going to help than go away." Fionna took the book and began to flip

"Fionna…baby." Cake muttered hurt. She sighed then said "Fine, what about light pink and… lavender?"

X

After choosing colors, the two sisters moved to pick out the cake. After a similar argument, they slowly moved on over the list of things, until only the song selection was left. "Hello." Gumball said cheerfully into the room with the two dissonant sisters. "What's wrong?"

"I understand your want for classical music at the ceremony, but what about the after party? Everyone will want to dance." Cake said

"What do you suggest?" Gumball said as he thought it over

"Marshall Lee. He knows what people like to listen to." She saw as both bride and groom visibly cringed

"I don't know." Gumball said, "His music… is rather reckless."

"He has traveled everywhere. He knows what's up." Cake continued

"What do you think Fionna?" Gumball turned to his future wife and she shrugged

"Fionna and I can go talk to him." Cake offered

"No." Gumball responded quickly "Fionna and I need to sort some things out…. I'd appreciated it if you went Cake." He smiled

"Umm… okay. I can go." Cake said as she jumped of the chair she was sitting on. "I'll see you guys later." She said as she exited through the candy doors.

"Bye." Fionna mumbled

"Goodbye." Gumball waved

"What do we have to sort out?" Fionna asked confused

"Our living arrangements. You're moving to the candy Kingdome of course… I was thinking you could give back Marshall Lee his home after the wedding." He smiled at her. Fionna nodded. "And your adventures…" He trailed off

"What about them?" Fionna seemed to jerk back into reality "What about my adventures?"

"I was just wondering if you'd keep doing them." He asked carefully

"Yes." She replied lucidly

"Of course. Well, how about we go have some tea?" He asked ushering her out the room.

X

Cake was about to give up on getting an answer from the door when it creaked open. "What?" The Marshall Lee's annoyed voice said from behind the door.

"I need to talk to you." Cake said, unable to see anything from the darkness within his home.

"About?" He asked, not moving.

"I need your music." She bit her lip

"For what?" He replied confused

"Fionna's wedding." The shear moment she said wedding the doors jerked open.

"Why do you need my music? Wouldn't Fionna prefer gum wad's?" He asked sarcastically. Cake could now see into his home. It was a mess in there. Like a tornado had pass through… a tornado… or a scorned vampire with anger issues and an axe.

"I am sorry, Gumball is my friend and all, but his taste in music… it's…" She made a face to show her discomfort.

"That's what you think. I'm sure Fionna loves it. Loves him. Isn't that why she's marring him?" He asked his discomfort with the subject obvious. "But whatever cat. If they want my music there, then I guess it'll be there… when is it?"

"In two days." Cake said as she bit her lip again

"Why so soon?" Marshall asked his tone more worried than he wanted.

"Gumball wanted it to be." Cake shrugged

"Ha! Afraid she'll get cold feet and leave him." Marshall Lee laughed dryly.

"Well, I'm gonna go. Later Marsh."

Before she could leave, Marshall hissed at her "Don't call me that! Marshall Lee the vampire king to you." As Cake shrunk, from fear, and he laughed, "I was just kidding."

"Right." Cake said as she returned to normal. "I'm gonna go." She said as she stepped away until she was at the cave entrance, from where she dashed away.

XXXXXXXXX

*2 days later.*

After the colors where picked, the cake, the decorations were assembled, the music was set through Cake and the invitations were sent and confirmed the bride and groom weren't allowed any type of contact. "This is so exiting!" Cake said as she rushed into Fionna's room with the glass of milk Fionna had asked for. She was Fionna's maid of honor and was taking care of everything.

"I'm glad you think so." Fionna smiled as Cake walked over to her with the milk.

"Let me look at you." Cake said as she helped Fionna stand up. The bride was wearing a white with pink lacing dress that was pouf styled at the bottom and had a corset top. Cake had made her ditch the bunny hat, so her knee length hair was out. Her veil covered her face mildly.

"You look gorgeous." Cake said as she tear-ed up. "I never thought I'd see the day… you in a wedding dress."

"Yeah, Fi… I never thought to see you in a wedding dress either." Marshall Lee said from the door, his tone monotone, and his expression nonchalant.

"Marshall Lee." Fionna said with a smile almost running up and hugging him, but then realizing where she was she shied behind Cake "What are you doing here?"

"I am just about done setting up the music. I need Gumball to tell me where the breaker is so I can hook up my speakers." He said as he looked over the wires in his hands

"Down the main hall, third room from the left." Fionna said as she returned to the mirror. She sat and awaited Cake to apply her make-up.

"Thanks." He said and turned to leave. Hesitating her turned back and said "And Cake is right, you do look gorgeous… dress or not." With that, he walked away, leaving Cake to awkwardly look at Fionna's discontent face.

"Fionna, you don't have to do this." Cake said as she walked over. She picked up the blush and began to apply "Gumball will understand."

"I want to." Fionna responded from her chair.

"I just don't want you to regret it." Cake bit her lip

"Cake, I refuse to love Marshall Lee. I refuse to live in turmoil knowing that he's immortal and I'm not. I refuse to even think about turning into a vampire and leave you and everyone I love behind to die. I also refuse to break PG's heart." Fionna stared at Cake, her eyes blue eyes becoming misty. "I refuse. I'll learn to control myself. This is my choice. Accept it."

Cake sighed but then smiled sadly "You and doing things your way."

X

"Is Fionna ready yet?" Gumball asked Lord Monochromicorn, his best man.

"I don't know. I'll ask Cake if you want." Mo-chro stomped

"No… I am just a little jittery." Gumball grinned

"Prince Gumball, I'm only telling you this because I'm your best friend, this wedding is wrong. Fionna doesn't love you." Mo-chro stomped

"I know. However, she will. I just have to give her time." Gumball smiled as he looked at himself in the mirror

"What about Marshall Lee?" Monochromicorn asked, stomping.

"What about him?" Gumball asked, his tone steel.

"He loves her." Mo-chro replied

"Nothing that time and space can't overcome." Gumball said looking at his friend through the mirror. There was a knock at the door. "Come in." Gumball said and watched un-amused as Marshall Lee floated in. "What do you need?"

Marshall Lee looked at the prince, his little patience waning. "The breaker?" It took all his self-control not to attack the prince. He was taking her… taking his Fionna… and for once, the vampire king was powerless to stop him.

"Lord Monochromicorn, take him please." Gumball smiled sweetly and watched as the two left his room leaving him with peppermint maid who had just entered the room.

X

Finally the ceremony came. The prince was already at the altar as the two silent sisters made their way to the front door. Cake was giving Fionna away and the two began to stride down the aisle. The wedding was being held in prince Gumball's ballroom. It was decorated and set up for the wedding. Fionna smiled weakly as Cake guided her towards the prince. The smiling room of guests immediately pointed their attention towards the bride making her way to her groom. All smiling except two. The ice queen who was balling with her penguins by the candy guards, in her cage, and the one and only vampire king. He was sitting in the front row, in the seat specifically chosen for him by the prince. The ballroom overflowed with guests from all over Aaa. Fionna's adventures gained her many friends. There were the other princes as well. The music stopped as Fionna reached Gumball's side. He smiled to her as Cake walked over to her seat next to Lord Monochromicorn.

"Welcome, one and all, to this magnificent ceremony. We are here today to bind in eternal love, Prince Bubba Gumball of the candy Kingdome and Adventuress Fionna the human. To bind the noble prince with the righteous adventuress." The candy priest began. "Please slip on the engagement rings" Fionna and Bubba did as told. "Now, my dear brothers and sisters, lets continue with this wedding." The priest read a couple of pages from the book of glob. While he read, Fionna looked back to the crowd. They were all eagerly looking at her. Her hands started to shake nervously as she scanned the crowd. There were tons of people here. Villagers etc… and there he was. Marshall Lee. Looking at her like a lost child. "Now" The priest jerked her to attention "Do you, Prince Bubba Gumball of the candy Kingdome, take Fionna the human adventuress as your wife? To have and to hold, for better or worse, for richer or poor, in sickness, and in health, till death does you part?"

Bubba smiled at Fionna "I do." He said his gaze not straying

"Now, do you Fionna the human adventuress, take Prince Bubba Gumball of the candy kingdom as your husband? To have and to hold for better or worse, for richer or poor, in sickness, and in health, till death does you part?"

Fionna looked back to the crowd. Cake's smiling face, the guest and finally forcing herself to the Marshall's lost expression. Fionna bit her lip to choke down her emotions. She was nervously shaking. Her lips parted a bit and she sighed lightly before saying "I do." Fionna smiled weakly. Bubba grinned at her and squeezed her hand tighter, the hand she didn't even realize he held.

"If there is anyone that is against this union, object now or for ever hold your peace." The priest asked. Silence. "Very well, I know pronounce you husband and wife. King and Queen Gumball of the candy Kingdome. You may now kiss the bride." At that moment, Gumball leaned in to kiss her. She didn't have to look to see that Marshall Lee had disappeared. The soft touch on her cheek as he floated away was enough to let her know he had turned invisible, and then the touch disappeared along with his presence. He had left. Yet again. Although the kiss was warm and sweet, Fionna didn't enjoy it. She actually felt miserable under the touch of the now king. Yet she didn't regret refusing Marshall Lee. She wouldn't allow herself to regret. And with strained and forced joy, she kissed Gumball back, hard. Pressing their lips together until loud 'Ohm!' and 'Awww' came from the guest. Until her lips hurt. Until her tears stop flowing. When she pulled back she saw Gumball's overjoyed expression and turned her attention towards the guest "Who wants to party?" Those where the only words that escaped the bride. Everyone erupted into loud cheers and headed towards the backyard of the candy castle where Marshall Lee had set up the music and the others the decorations and food for the party.

"Fionna?" Cake yelled over the crowd as she made her way to her sister. "Why are you crying baby?" Cake asked Fionna wiping the tears from her eyes.

Fionna smiled, forcefully "C'mon Cake lets go have some cake." She dragged her sister and her husband away to join the party.

A/N

Forced smiles... reminds me of high school. (y)


	4. Between you and me

Ch3- Between you and me.

"Sometimes I need what only you can provide—your absence." –Ashleigh Brilliant

"It had only been two weeks of their marriage." The woman said, her voice growing warmer. "The sister, Cake, had left to the crystal dimension with her own husband and left the new king and queen to enjoy their honeymoon right after the wedding. The vampire king had not been seen since the wedding, yet the newly queen was too busy trying to forget him to have him on her mind. Countless times, she would throw herself onto her husband to forget the vampire, she would adventure harder than she had ever and she had turned into something that was so out of her character, that she was unrecognizable to herself. Not on the outside." The woman said, as the tapped the crystal ball lightly, with one finely manicured nail "No. But on the inside. She had become saddened, depressed, and often had to force herself to be able to kiss her husband. She angered easily and searched for trouble, fighting more monsters than before. Hardly spending anytime in the candy Kingdome because the sight of its sugary king made her feel even more like a liar and a user. The king seemed not to notice, or to want to notice. This was all only in that two week period. Eventually, her sister came back to visit."

~ "Fionna, baby, are you in here?" Cake called out into the room, Fionna, and Gumball's chambers.

"Cake?" Fionna grinned as she walked out of the bathroom in a blue bathrobe and towel drying her hair.

"Hey, baby!" Cake rushed over to her sister "How was the honeymoon?"

"It was okay." Fionna smiled

"I heard you had to cut it short because of a science convention." Cake frowned sadly

"Its totes okay Cake. I went adventuring." Fionna said approaching the bed, where her outfit was laid out.

"Why didn't you call me? I could've gone with you." Cake said walking over to start the fireplace.

"Cake, it was totally okay. I re-did mom's dungeon and helped a bunch of peeps." Fionna smiled as she walked behind the changing screen.

"Well… I probably wouldn't have been able to come. Lord M. and I where with his parents. Long story short, they want grandchildren." Cake muttered.

Fionna laughed amused as her sister ranted about how she's too young to be having children and how she and Lord M. want to wait and junk. "Relax, Cake." Fionna laughed

"Yeah, you're right." Cake sighed

"Although it would be cool to have little you and little Mo-chro's around." Fionna grinned and watched Cake fur frizz. "Relax. You wanna go have some cake?"

"You guys still have cake left?" Cake asked as they walked out the door

"Of course! Didn't you see the size of the thing?" Fionna laughed again

"Yeah… you'd probably have cake till your anniversary!" Cake exclaimed and walked in front of Fionna, completely oblivious of the fact that Fionna's smile was forced.

X

"How's being married to someone that doesn't love you?" Lord Monochromicorn stomped, sarcastically, to Gumball who laughed in response

"Very well." Gumball replied sipping his tea

"How so?" Mo-chro stomped, confused.

Gumball grinned at his friend's surprised expression "She spends a lot of her time adventuring so I can work on my experiments and go to conferences without worry. And we haven't had one problem."

"What bout Marshall Lee?" Mo-chro asked

"Haven't heard from him." Gumball sipped

"What if Fionna sees him again?" Mo-chro asked

"We are already wedded; I don't think I have anything to worry about." Gumball smiled triumphantly

X

"Have you seen Marshall Lee?" Cake asked Fionna as they ate their slices of cake. The two had been chatting over little things, trying to ignore the elephant in the room. Finally, Cake brought it up.

"No." Fionna replied truthfully. After a long pause, she asked "Why?"

"Oh, because no one has seen him in a while. Almost two weeks now." Cake responded looking up to Fionna nonchalant face

"Well, disappearing for periods of time is his specialty." Fionna laughed sarcastically, put her plate down on the candy table, and walked towards the door.

"Fionna…" Cake rushed after her, her plate still in hand.

X

Marshall Lee lazily strummed his bass… his depressing tune, sounding nothing like himself. His house was trashed… as he lay on his bed, feeling like knots were constricting his throat. "I wonder… how I'm supposed to feel… because you're not here." He sighed "Cause I burned down every bridge I ever built… when you where here." He looked at the picture of him and Fionna making faces at the camera, across his bed, and his mood sunk deeper. "I still try… holding on to silly things… man, I never learn." Again, he sighed sadly. He picked up the tempo "Oh, well… I guess that's what you get when you let your heart win… Whoa… that's what you get when you let your heart win… whoa." Marshall Lee choked back a sob "I drowned out my sense with the sound of your beating… and that's what you get when you let your heart win…Whoa…"

X

"Hey." Fionna smiled when she saw Lord M. and Gumball. She had turned the corner of the castle, followed by Cake and they had run into the two.

"Hello." Gumball smiled

"Where were you going?" Fionna asked

"Actually, I was going to look for you. Lord Monochromicorn and I have to go to the crystal dimension to help settle the dispute between the cloud Kingdome and the frostbite Kingdome. All of Aaa royalty is required to go. I thought I told you."

"You did… I must've forgotten." Fionna sighed, "Do I have to?"

"Only if you want to. Everyone is already aware of your title as adventuress, no one expects you to drop it for queen." Gumball smiled

"Okay. Then I'm gonna go and adventure with Cake." Fionna smiled at him

"Oh, sorry baby. I have plans with Lord M.'s parents… if you wanna come?" Cake smiled empathically

"No… its cool. Go ahead, I'll go and help peppermint maid or something." Fionna smiled weakly

"Very well." Gumball said as he kissed her cheek. Lord M. stomped a goodbye and Cake hugged her sister before following. ~

"True to her word, the young adventuress went to the kitchen to see if she could help peppermint." The pixie woman smiled "What she didn't expect was for the maid to ask her to go buy some berries in town for a pie. The adventuress protested that fresh berries are better and she would go and find the best in all of Aaa. Turning berry picking into an adventure she left the castle, without the guards- after having a long discussion she could do without them, and worked her way to the woods where she encountered an ogre.."

~ "Evil forest, ha!" Fionna mocked as she worked herself out of under the ogre corpse. "Back when I was younger, you monster were tougher!" She laughed as she worked her way into the cave. Unconsciously, she had taken the back way around to Marshall Lee's cave. It wasn't until she was right in front of the cave entrance that she realized what she was doing.

"What are you doing here?" His voice was heard from behind her. Fionna turned sharply to face the vampire, his red axe-bass around his back and his purple umbrella with the spiky tip on the top. The tip was similar to a dagger. "Huh? Are you deaf?" He waved in front of her face

"I was berry picking and I just…." She trailed off

"Right. What do you want? Shouldn't you be with your husband?" He asked, his fangs pressing on his bottom lip. Marshall Lee didn't look well. His dark eyes seemed darker, his pale skin paler and his hair a little messier than usual, he was floating low almost touching the ground…as if he didn't have enough energy to go any higher.

"Are you okay?" She asked walking closer

"I'm fine." He said floating past her

"Marshall Lee… have you been eating?" Fionna followed him

"Leave, Fionna." He responded

"Marshall Lee, I'm asking you a question!" Fionna yelled, not stopping her following

Marshall turned and glared sharply "Don't raise your voice at me! You have no right to hound me! I'm not the one you married." Fionna stared as he floated to her, mere inches from her "And no, I haven't been eating. So I suggest you leave before I make a meal out of you, Blondie."

Fionna stared dumbstruck. Was he threatening her? "Here." She said producing the cherries and other red berries, she had picked along the way.

"I don't need your charity." He narrowed his eyes and turned to go home.

"Its not charity." She yanked him back to her "Please." Again, she propped up the fruit. He grabbed one strawberry and forcefully sank a fang into it, draining the color so profoundly that instead of gray it was plain white.

"Happy?" He asked sarcastically as he turned to float away.

"No." She muttered. The two headed in the direction of his house. At the door, he turned back to her and saw she closed it behind her. He then rolled his eyes and floated towards his kitchen after dropping his bass and umbrella by the amplifier. "What happened in here?" She asked as she passed the broken pieces of furniture and pieces of his songbook ripped up. Claws marks on the wall and junk.

"Wont Gumball be looking for you?" Marshall asked, from the kitchen, ignoring her question. When Fionna entered the kitchen, she saw it wasn't only his living room that was a mess.

"No." Fionna answered as she passed the broken plates, glasses, and scattered silverware.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her as he approached her.

"I don't know. I was picking berries and I ended up here." She replied truthfully.

"What do you want from me?" He asked hopelessly, he was mere inches from her now. "Why are you doing this to me Fionna?" In his tone she could pick up anger mixed with confusion.

"I-I… Marsh-" but she was cut off… cut off by the vampire king's lips crushing desperately against her own.

A/N

Oooooh…. That's not good.

Notalivezombie, I kinda had a feeling you would enjoy this. I hope that you like the ending too.

MissCriticalKakesz This story is based on reality. Not my reality… but realities…enjoy the story. Tragedies in literacy are something to enjoy.


	5. Who needs to know?

Ch4- Who needs to know?

(A/N: I was listening to We'll be together again by Evanescence while writing this. If you want to look it up, good song.)

"The king had later told me about that day she visited him." The woman smiled "He was so completely elated that he didn't have any trouble sharing his thoughts with a roadside fortuneteller, as myself." She chuckled sadly.

~ It really didn't take much luring to get Fionna to kiss him back. Soon her lips where pressing to his just as hard as his where to hers. Their hands feverishly running over the other, desperately searching for more, yanking off clothing and clawing at skin.

With a swift movement, Marshall Lee pushed the debris from his table to the ground and lifted Fionna onto it, but never breaking the kiss. Passion leading, followed by anger. Anger that it took them this long to be together. Their movements were so fueled by anger that grunts and growls escaped them many times.

X

"Peppermint maid?" Cake called into the kitchen

"Hello, dear." The mint replied joyously

"Where's Fionna?" Cake smiled back

"I sent her berry picking so we could make pie… but that was a while back." She said putting a hand under her chin in thought.

"Oh, she probably turned it into an adventure." Cake laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Is Gumball back?" Peppermint maid asked sweetly

"Yes. I think he said that the Frostbite Kingdome agreed on a settlement. I mean it only took them several years of arguing." Cake laughed, "Mo-chro and I are staying over since Monochromicorn is helping Gumball plan for a celebration party."

"That's great." Peppermint smiled "I'm sure Fionna will be back soon and we can make that pie."

Cake nodded "Yes. Maybe she went to Tree Trunks. His baked goods are great." Cake walked over to the corner of the room and dialed Fionna's emergency cell phone number.

*x*

Marshall Lee was lying under Fionna and kissing the top of her head as the two where quietly in his room. Silence overtook them, yet it wasn't unwelcomed. Their bruised bodies seemed as if they had just fought not been intimate. It was unexpected to hear Fionna's phone ringing downstairs where her pack-and other clothing- remained. "Shouldn't you get that?" Marshall Lee asked.

"I am comfortable." Fionna stated and looked up at him.

"What if it's your hubby?" He asked sarcastically, moving from her slightly.

"Seriously Marshall Lee?" She got off the bed, yanking one of his blankets to cover her body.

Marshall couldn't help but laugh as he dove after her. "I am sorry." He kissed her as he dragged her back into his bed. "I just don't like this."

"You think I do?" Fionna asked hurt

"No…but I'm the dirty little secret." He sighed

"What do you want me to do?" She asked sorrowful as she laid her head on his chest, she stared at the picture of them two making faces at the camera- from a couple years back, that was across his bed.

"I don't know." He said as he wrapped his arms against her. "When can I see you again?"

X

By the time Fionna arrived home almost everyone had retired. "Where were you?" Gumball asked; as Fionna creaked open the door to their room. Almost everyone.

She stared surprised, like a deer caught in headlights "Oh! I-"

"I was worried sick." He said sternly from the bed.

Fionna bit her lip; even in the dim light of the burning fireplace, she could see his angry stare. "Well, I-"

"Forget it." He said as he lay down. Fionna felt the full weight of his cold shoulder as she passed him to go to the bathroom. When she walked out of the bathroom, in her pajamas and moist hair from the short shower she directly climbed into bed. Fionna maintained herself to her side of the bed, not bothering to hug him or implore him to forgive her. "I'm sorry." He mumbled as he turned to hug her. Gumball's arm draped over her side and he nuzzled his chin into her neck. "I was just worried. I thought you where hurt. Cake and Mo-chro slept over and she called you many times but you never answered."

"I was in a cave." She muttered as she moved his arm from her

"A cave? For berries?" He asked confused and moved back slightly

"I was attacked by an ogre and I am hurt, can you please get off?" She asked nicely

"Of course." He moved completely away now. "Where are you hurt? Would you like me to call doctor ice cream?"

"Mostly around my waist… and no I'm fine… just a little bruised." She said as she turned to hide the smile "Goodnight." She muttered as she let her eyes flicker shut.

"A cave." Gumball thought to himself before letting sleep claim him as well.

X

By the time, Fionna had woken up Gumball and Monochromicorn had left to a meeting. Whom she did find was Cake sipping coffee by the window of her guest room. Peppermint maid took her to Cake's room along with her own cup of hazelnut coffee. "Good Morning." Fionna smiled at her sister as Peppermint maid closed the door after her.

"Someone slept well." Cake mused as she put her cup down on the windowsill.

"Great actually." Fionna said as she sipped.

"Gumball told me why you didn't answer my calls." Cake said and watched as Fionna almost spit up her coffee

"He did?"

"Yes." Cake looked at her suspiciously "Fionna if you were hanging out with Marshall Lee, you can tell me. It's not against the law to be friends."

"Cake…" Fionna sighed, "I was with Marshall Lee." She bit her lip

"See? How hard was that?" Cake smiled and picked up her cup "It wasn't smart… but at least you told me."

"No, Cake… I was with Marshall Lee."

"I know you just told me, I'm not deaf." Cake said pointing to her ears with one hand and lifting her cup to her lips with the other.

"No, Cake. You don't get it. I WAS with Marshall Lee."

Cake spit up the coffee she just drank "Oh. My. Glob. Fionna!"

"I know! I know!" Fionna shook her head and placed the cup on the windowsill.

"What are you going to do?" She asked worried

"I don't know… He wants to see me again… so… I am seeing him again." Fionna bit her lip.

"What?" Cake asked surprised "Oh! I told you you would regret the wedding! It's been less than three weeks and you're already…." She placed her face in her furry palms

"Yes, alright. I was wrong…you were right. What can I do?"

"Nothing." Cake said sadly, as she moved her hands from her face. She couldn't even look Fionna in the eye "I think you need to stop this. Forget about Marshall Lee."

"You don't think I tried?" Fionna asked annoyed, but mostly hurt. She didn't expect this from her.

"Try harder! You had a choice Fionna." Cake said looking at her sister with disapproval and disappointment rolling off her in waves.

"Cake… I really don't need this from you." Fionna said as she walked towards the exit.

"I am sorry but there's nothing else I can say." Cake shook her head "You know Gumball is smart… he'll figure this out soon enough…"

Fionna stopped by the door "You wouldn't tell him… would you?"

"It'll kill me but no. I won't tell anyone." Cake looked back out the window to see Gumball and Lord Monochromicorn walking into the castle. She heard as Fionna opened the door and left her room.

X

"What's wrong Gumball?" Lord Monochromicorn stomped to his friend as they entered his lab.

"What?" Gumball asked as he put on his lab coat and walked over to his experiments.

Lord Monochromicorn looked at him concerned "You've been distracted all morning."

"I am sorry. I've been thinking of something from last night." Gumball said as he absently grabbed a test-tube.

"What?" Lord M. stomped as he sat on the small couch in the room.

"Fionna told me she was in a cave…and she was… distant. I think she was with Marshall Lee." Gumball said as if dazed

"Is that a problem?" Mo-chro asked

"She didn't even want me to touch her." Gumball replied

"You don't… think… they…" Monochromicorn stomped

"I am not sure… I thought I could be sure, by now I'm not so." Gumball said as he clenched the test-tube tighter and tighter "If he touched her… if he put one of his cold dead hands on her…" He kept tightening until the test-tube exploded in his hand. Lord Monochromicorn stared, as if in fear, as Gumball looked down at his bleeding palm "He'll pay."

X

Marshall Lee was happily strumming his bass and singing on his couch. "They say that I'm sick from your love. I say that you who picked me up, but they say it was you who kicked me down. Yet what can I do? I'm addicted to you."

"Sometimes I forget how talented you are." The female voice made Marshall Lee look up.

"Mother. What are you doing here?" Marshall Lee sat up.

"Warning you." She replied, her usual smirk in place.

"Warning me?" He asked surprised

"Marshall Lee, I know everything." She rolled her eyes.

Marshall Lee began to blush "How?"

"That's not important." She grinned

"Are you spying on me?" He asked surprised "Why?"

"That's not the point. The point is it's not going to end well. Drop it. Drop her. Move on…away from her."

"Mother, please stop spying on me. Its creepy." Marshall Lee said as he rose from his seat.

"I don't want to hear it later when all this blows up in your face." She teased

"Paranoid much?" He chuckled

"She's married!" The queen exclaimed to her son

"Because I left. Because of you!" He said starting to become angry

"I told you clearly you two aren't good together. Eventually she'll die. Marshall Lee she's mortal." His mother said sighing

"Unfortunately you can't choose who to love. You should know that."

"And here you are the fruit of my weakness." She smirked

"So I am a mistake?" Marshall asked

"I don't regret you. I regret all that happened before you. The turmoil of years after your mortal father's death. And for that reason I'm telling you to leave the human girl." She seemed to implore, but only subtly.

"Mother, we both know I am not going to agree." Marshall crossed his arms over his chest

"So I just wasted my time?" She smirked

"Pretty much." He did the same

"Very well. What ever happens, it'll be on you. Don't ask me for help. I promise you I won't." With that, she was enveloped in a shadow and sucked back to the underworld.

Marshall sighed as he climbed back on the couch and returned to play his bass.

X

"Hey." Gumball smiled as he and Lord M. entered the big greeting room where Mandy the piñata hung.

"Hey." Fionna said. She was practicing her sword but stopped when she heard Gumball speak. When she looked at him, she saw his bandaged hand. "What happened?"

"Lab accident." He smiled "Where's Cake?"

"I don't know. We had an argument and I left the room." Fionna said putting her sword in her pack.

"An argument?" Gumball asked

"Yes." Fionna replied coldly

"What about?" He asked, walking closer.

"Look, I really don't feel like being interrogated again. I'm going out." Fionna said walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Gumball asked, hints of anger where surrounding his words.

"Out." Fionna replied, uncaring of his tone. Opening the door and leaving.

"Not one problem, huh?" Lord Monochromicorn stomped sarcastically

"Shut up." Gumball retorted angrily, surprising his friend.

X

"Fionna! I thought you couldn't come today." Marshall smiled as soon as he opened the door for her.

"I know but I had to get out of that castle." She said dropping her pack by the door.

"Why? What's wrong?" Marshall asked laughing

"What's right?" She laughed as she reached up to kiss him.

X

"Cake?" Monochromicorn stomped into their guest room.

"Yes, hotness?" Cake replied from the window.

"I heard you and Fionna had an argument." He stomped

"Yes. You can call it that." Cake sighed

"What's wrong? You can tell me." Mo-chro stomped

"Oh, honey it's none of my business anyways… it's just that, you know, I raised Fionna and I worry too much about her. I have to remember that she's a grown woman now." Cake sighed again

"She'll be okay. Fionna is a good person." Mo-chro smiled

"Yeah. But sometimes even good people do bad things." Cake walked over to the bed where she laid

Monochromicorn, sensing her stress, walked over and lay around her "You can't protect her forever. Life is for making mistakes. You know Fionna… she doesn't mean any harm. Things will work out." Cake smiled and purred against him.

"I hope you're right." Cake thought to herself.

X

"What did you do today?" Fionna asked Marshall as they lay on his bed.

"Not much." He petted her head

"Well you cleaned this mess. That wasn't much?" Fionna laughed

"Well… I did that. I went outside… met a fortuneteller." He smiled

"Fortuneteller?"

"Yeah, pixie. Told me some mumbo jumbo about how I should stay away from the sun." He rolled his eyes

"Mumbo jumbo, huh? Skeptics aren't we?" Fionna grinned. Yet he never answered as he began to tickle the young queen.

A/N

I like that word. Skeptic.

I hope all you of you like it. Next chapter is going to be longer… and better. Oh… consequences!


	6. consequenses

Ch5- Consequences

"Nobody ever did, or ever will, escape the consequences of their choices" –Alfred A. Montapert

~"Fionna, you are going to hurt a lot of people." Cake warned.

"What are you talking about Cake?" Fionna asked. The two where in the courtyard setting up for the lunch Gumball had prepared. Lord Monochromicorn and Gumball were in the castle's kitchen. It had been a week since the sister had seen the other. The argument they had recently had separated them, keeping them a well distance…emotional wise.

"I know you're still seeing Marshall Lee." Cake sighed impatiently, putting a hand on her waist.

Fionna, nonchalantly, continued to place the plates and silverware on the glass table that stood in the garden by the old apple tree. Opposing the apple tree was the unused dungeon building; specifically the only cell with a window was right across the tree. "How would you know that?"

"Fionna, I know you. You're being distant." Cake said staring at Fionna and becoming enraged at her indifference

"How so?" Fionna continued

"You drift off in thought. You ignore Gumball and you stay out more. He's no idiot Fionna, he'll figure this out, and you'll end up losing one of your oldest friends." Cake sighed sadly.

"Cake, relax." Fionna smiled at her fear "Weren't you the one that always told me nothing lasts forever?"

"This isn't the same! One thing is a thing naturally falling apart, another is you tearing it apart. Fionna, you're cheating on Gumball… you don't really want to hurt him do you?" Cake asked, her discomfort obvious

"Of course not." Fionna sighed "But I don't want to be unhappy."

"Then tell him. Dam it Fionna you had a choice! I warned you many times." Cake said shaking her head. Fionna sighed as she sat on the table "End it with Marshall Lee." Cake said following her lead

"I can't." Fionna said

"Why not?" Cake asked

"I love him." Fionna smiled

"Then tell Gumball." Cake crossed her arms over her chest "Even if it hurts him… the truth is better."

"Cake…" Fionna bit her lip "I'm going to have a child."

"What!" Cake shot up "I-I thought you and Gumball couldn't have kids… The whole he's gum junk"

"We can't. But me and Marshall Lee are."

"Are you insane?" Cake yelled

"I was feeling sick yesterday, so Gumball forced me to go to the doctor. Doctor ice cream himself told me."

"Fionna… what have you done?" Cake asked frustrated and saddened "Everyone is going to know. There is no way to hide it now."

"What can I do Cake?" Fionna asked she seemed tired. There was now this confused aura flowing from her. Sadness and anger mixed with joy and fear.

"Who else knows?" Cake bit her lip

"No one knows. Only doctor ice cream, who can't say anything because of the whole patient doctor confidentiality, and you." Fionna sighed, "I am telling Marshall Lee tonight."

"Glob." Cake rubbed her temples

Before Cake said anything else, Gumball's voice was heard "Who wants to eat?" He smiled as he walked closer with a basket.

"Where's Mo-chro?" Cake asked, still a little shaken.

"I think he went to the bathroom. Cake are you guys staying over tonight?" Gumball asked as he started to produce the food from the basket

"No." She responded quickly "W-we…there's something I want to do tonight."

"Really?" Gumball asked

"Yes. A surprise for him." Cake smiled, not looking Fionna's direction.

"When will you be back?" Gumball asked, he seemed to be making conversation.

"If you and him don't have any conferences then maybe in a couple of days." Cake smiled as she saw Mo-chro walk out of the castle "I would really like to spend some alone time with Monochromicorn. And I have nothing left to say to Fionna." Cake looked at Fionna and saw her hurt expression

"Ah, there you are. Let's eat." Gumball smiled as Lord M. walked out

X

Gumball was walking with the basket towards the garden when he heard the hushed voices. "Cake, relax." Fionna's vice sounded amused. "Weren't you the one that always told me nothing lasts forever?" Gumball was puzzled.

"What are they talking about?" He muttered. Yet his curiosity didn't allow him to move.

"This isn't the same! One thing is a thing naturally falling apart, another is you tearing it apart. Fionna, you're cheating on Gumball… you don't really want to hurt him do you?" Cake's voice made her discomfort obvious

Gumball was dumbstruck. "Of course not." Fionna's sighed "But I don't want to be unhappy."

"She's unhappy…" He mumbled, "She's cheating on me?"

"Then tell him. Dam it Fionna you had a choice! I warned you many times." Cake said, "End it with Marshall Lee."

"Marshall Lee…" Gumball clenched his fists, the pinkish skin turning red with the pressure

"I can't." Fionna said.

"Why not?" Cake asked

"I love him." Fionna smiled

That was it. Gumball couldn't take it anymore. He ran from them and back towards the kitchen. "Hey, Bubba, you okay?" Mo-chro stomped at his paled friend. "You look like you just saw the ice queen, normal sized." He laughed

"Yes." Gumball smiled "I … I was just coming to get you."

"Oh, I'll be out in a minute. I have to go to the restroom." Lord M. stomped

"Okay. I'll see you outside." Gumball said as he walked back. The newly acquired information bouncing around in his head. Making plans, calculating. He heard Cake mumbled 'Glob' before he exited the kitchen "Who wants to eat?" He smiled

X

Fionna was brushing her hair when Gumball exited the bathroom. "Hey." She said looking through the mirror.

"Hello." He smiled sweetly. "That was some lunch, huh?"

"What do you mean?" She turned to face him

"It seemed as if Cake was shaky about something. Do you think she's finally agreed to be a mother?" Gumball asked as he approached Fionna. He took the brush from her hands and began to brush for her.

"I don't know. Maybe. She did say it was a secret." Fionna shrugged

"She didn't tell you. I thought you guys told each other everything." He sighed happily.

"I what some hot chocolate." Fionna said standing up.

"Surprisingly we don't have. Peppermint maid said she'll get some in the morning." He said as he approached the bed

"Surprisingly?" Fionna asked cautiously

"Yes. I was sure we had… then peppermint rushed over and tells me we're out." He shrugged

"Well… I want some. I'll go to town and get some." Fionna said as she grabbed her bunny hat and pack.

"This late? In your pajamas?" He asked amused

"Why not? I'll be back soon." She replied before walking towards the door.

"Be careful. You never know who you'll encounter." He smiled

"Yeah…" Fionna muttered before leaving the room. She rushed her way out the castle and towards the only open store in the candy Kingdome.

After the short commute, she opened the door to the store and looked around. "Well hello there ma queen. How may I help you?" The male voice said from behind her. When she turned, she was amused to see him.

"Marshall Lee." She hugged him.

"What's so urgent?" He smiled as he floated over her.

"We need to talk urgently." She sighed

"Is something wrong?" Marshall asked starting to worry.

"You be the judge of that." Fionna sighed as they walked out of the store. Fionna turned back as she felt she was being watched, but turned to find no one there.

After a while of walking, they entered the evil woods past the cotton candy trees. "What is it?" Marshall Lee asked

Fionna looked around once more, there was that weird feeling she was being watched. She leaned in and whispered in Marshall's ear "I'm…" She moved back, finding herself unable to say it.

"What? You're what?" He asked worried. Fionna sighed in defeat and grabbed his hand. He gently guided it towards her midsection and unto her stomach. Marshall's face froze in shock as he felt the slowly developing heart.

"I found out yesterday." She sighed. He was silent as he withdrew his hand back. "Well say something?" She mumbled as they stared at the other in the silent woods.

"What do you want me to say?" He said lowly

"What are we going to do?" Fionna asked fearing

"Leave. Come with me." He said seriously

"You want… to run away?" Fionna asked

"Until the baby comes…then we can come back…then you can tell everyone everything." He said pulling her closer and enveloping her in a hug "Just to be safe…"

"Where will we go?"

"There many Kingdoms in Aaa… we can be together." He said, feeling her smile against him "We can go…adventure… or whatever."

"Marshall Lee… I love you… turn me." She looked up at him.

He looked at her surprised "Fionna…There's no turning back."

"I understand." She nodded "I-I want to stay with you… After the baby comes."

He hugged her again. "I love you." He said, "But what about Cake… you'll miss her."

"Cake has Lord Monochromicorn… and I'll have you." She smiled at him, her blue eyes reflecting the crescent moon.

"Meet me here in the day after tomorrow. I'll have everything ready by then." He sighed into her bunny hat. Fionna nodded

The two shared the peaceful moment before he floated with her back to the store where she bought the hot chocolate and returned to the castle alone. Fionna was too in her cloud of happiness to feel the gaze of the candy guard who followed her.

X

The candy guard managed to get to the castle before the queen. "What did you find out?" Gumball asked as he stared out the window. He saw Fionna coming in the distance.

"She's cheating on you." The guard said

"I know that." Gumball replied coldly

"With the vampire king." She stated

"I know that!" Gumball replied becoming angry

"She loves him and is going to have-"

"Did you find out anything of interest? Something I don't already know?"

"She's leaving with him."

"What?" Gumball mumbled

"They're running away together."

"When?"

"Two days. They're meeting by the start point of the cotton candy forest and evil forest."

"Thank you." Gumball said lightly "You may collect you pay." He pointed towards the sack of candy pieces on the desk. The guard nodded. "You may not tell anyone of this."

"Yes sir." She bowed

"Very well. You may leave." He heard the door open and close as he saw Fionna enter the castle. Gumball returned to bed. When Fionna entered the room, he feigned sleep. He felt her swift movements as she entered the bed. Her sigh of relief felt mockingly to him. The way her body curled away from him felt mockingly. It was as if he could see Marshall Lee's teasing smirk written over her. He had taken her from him… he needed to pay. Gumball fell asleep calculating. No, sir. Things where not going to end like this. Marshall just wasn't going to take her.

X (Feel the wrath of the candy king! Muahahaha! I just killed the mood… sorry owo)

It was morning now. Fionna opened her eyes to peppermint maid opening her curtains. "Wake up dear." The mint was joyously smiling

"What's going on?" Fionna said as she rose from her bed and saw the many maids in her room.

"King Gumball said to get you ready." Peppermint maid smiled

"For?" Fionna asked confused as some maids helped her off the bed and into the bathroom.

"I don't know. He just said to."

Fionna allowed herself to bed lead into the bathroom. The maids helped her bathe and get dressed in a long light blue dress. Her hat was confiscated and replaced with the crown she never uses. When Fionna walked down the stairs, she saw Gumball smiling and waiting for her. "My queen." Gumball bowed

"Hey." She smiled uneasily "What are we doing?"

"What? I have to have a reason to see my beautiful queen in a dress and her crown?" Gumball grinned approaching her.

"I… guess not." Fionna said as he draped his arm over her. His hold was neither comforting nor comfortable. It was possessive.

"I was thinking that since we always spend our days doing stuff apart, today we could spend the day together." He smiled dragging her off in the direction of the kitchen

"Like what?" She asked uneasily

"Well, on account of the royal back rubbing ceremony coming soon, the royal tarts are being produced. I was able to acquire two for our delight." He grinned

"Yum." Fionna smiled weakly

"Yes. Then we can play on Beemo, and I have instructed peppermint maid to make us a delicious dinner tonight, your favorite- meatloaf. We'll eat in our room by the fireplace." He said, smiling

"Sounds like you have it all planned out." She said. They where still walking towards the kitchen.

"I do." He smiled. His smile was also strange. It wasn't its usual joyful smile, but it seemed teasing. Almost mocking.

The day panned out exactly as planned by Gumball. They ate the tarts, played Beemo and where now waiting for their dinner to be brought up by Peppermint. "That was fun." Fionna smiled.

"Wasn't it?" Gumball said as he set up their place by the fire. "We should do that more often."

Fionna approached him and sat. "Dinner." Peppermint maid called from behind the door. Gumball walked over and opened the door. He helped the maid set up the dinner and walked her out the room.

"I want you and the rest of the staff- including the guards- to retire for the night. And I want everyone out the castle until late tomorrow." Gumball smiled at the mint

"What?" She asked confused

"Orders." Gumball teased "Think of it as a short vacation…and a little alone time for the king and queen."

"Okay." The maid smiled and bowed. She left the room to spread the orders.

"Fionna lets go wash our hands now before we eat." He instructed and Fionna nodded. Smiling she left the room into their bathroom. "So naïve it's cute." He chuckled as he produced a small red colored vile from his pocket. He poured several drops of the liquid onto Fionna's food. When he heard the sink shut, he closed the vile and put it back in his pocket. "Ready to eat?" He asked. Fionna nodded and they ate in silence.

After dinner, they sat in silence by the fireplace. "Oh." Fionna said tiresome.

"What's wrong?" Gumball asked

"I feel…weird." Fionna said trying to rise. She began to stumble.

"How so?" Gumball asked amused

"I don't know… just…" Fionna seemed dizzy. She fell on her butt and giggled.

"Come here." He said pulling her closer

"No. I want… I wanna dance." She stood and began to dance to no music. "Gina the penguin taught me this."

Gumball stood and pulled her to him "Let me dance with you." He said kissing her cheek

"No." She pushed him but he held on tighter

"Come here. Kiss me." He said holding her tighter against him

"No." She repeated

"Why not?" Gumball asked

"Because Marshall Lee will get mad." She said "But, Shh… don't tell Gumball."

"I am Gumball." He said sternly

"Oops." She laughed "My bad bro."

"Oops." He laughed mockingly before pushing her to the ground.

"Ouch!" She exclaimed. Gumball lowered on the ground next to her and kissed her. "No no no." She repeated hushed as he kissed her repeatedly. "Marshall will get mad." She repeated hushed

"Marshall." Gumball scoffed.

He rose and looked down to face her "Yes. I love him." Fionna smiled

Gumball let out a grunt of annoyance before striking Fionna across the face. She stared back dumbstruck. He pulled out the rest of the vile and sat down. "Drink this." He ordered

"No. You hit me." Fionna said, child like.

"Drink it!" He ordered. Fionna cowered a bit but didn't comply. "Very well." Gumball said frustrated. He pulled her hair back and with the other held her nose. Fionna tired to fight him back but her vision was blurred and she missed. When she opened her mouth to breath, he poured the liquid. She choked a bit but eventually swallowed. "Good." Gumball said as he moved from her.

"What… was… that?" Fionna asked dreamily, her eyelids seemed too heavy to stay up and her body seemed limp. Before Gumball answered her, she fell asleep. Without a sound, he kneeled and picked her up bridal style. King Gumball carried Queen Fionna out the room and down the stairs. The halls where empty since the staff had retired for the night. The long journey to the dungeons was silent. When they arrived, Fionna's sleeping form was laid gently on the bunk. He had given her the only floor level cell with a window.

"Goodnight." He said as he locked the door on his way out, leaving the queen trapped in the dark cell, the only source of light being the moon's rays from the small window.

A/N

My favorite chapter so far.


	7. Truth is

Ch6- truth is

"The truth is incontrovertible. Malice may attack it, ignorance may deride it, but in the end, there it is." –Winston Churchill

"It is said that when something bad happens the weather warns. That saying couldn't have been more wrong that day." The pixie said with slight amusement, "The sun couldn't have shined nay brighter that day. The clouds were all white and soft. There was not a gray cloud in the sky…When Fionna woke up she had a splitting headache, her face hurt and she had no idea where she was. Only the fact that it smelled like candy."

~ "Where am I?" Fionna asked herself as she looked around the dim lighted room. All the source of light was coming from the one window in her cell.

"Good Morning Fionna." The smug male voice said from the cell bars.

"PG?" Fionna said straining her eyes to see. "What's going on?" She rushed to the bars. He made no movement. "Why am I in here?"

"You're here because there's something I want you to see." He smiled sweetly

"What?" Fionna asked confused

"I want you to look out this window." He pointed to the light source "Marshall Lee will be shortly joining me there and I'd like you to see how our conversation turns out."

"What? What are you planning to do?" Fionna asked confused

"You'll see shortly." Gumball continued to smile as he walked out of the room.

"No, wait PG!" Fionna called back

"Yell all you want. No one will hear you."

Fear began to run over her "What are you going to do? Gumball, answer me!"

She had lost sight of him as he moved past her line of vision but she could hear him "You will regret the day you laid in his bed."

"Gumball, please! Don't do anything stupid. Please!" She implored long after he left. She heard as the door shut yet continued rattling the bars of the cell. There had to be someone that could hear her.

X

Marshall Lee was calmly packing a small bag. Tonight he would meet Fionna and they were leaving. The knocking on his door interrupted him. He was beyond surprised when he saw the candy messenger. The candy messenger passed him the sealed envelope and bowed before returning to his horse. Gumball had asked him personally to deliver this letter and then gave him the rest of the day off. Marshall stared confused then looked down to the envelope. It was pink and lightly scented of bubblegum. When he opened it, it had the sugary king's rushed writing. 'Marshall Lee, please hurry to the candy castle. It concerns Fionna. -King Gumball.' Marshall Lee didn't hesitate a second before grabbing his umbrella and dashing to the candy Kingdome, passing the messenger and his horse. He left so hurried that he left his axe-bass. "Gumball?" He asked when he saw the sugary king under the shade of the apple tree.

"Marshall Lee." Gumball smiled and walked from under the shade. He met Marshall in the burning sunlight and stood a few feet from him.

"What's going with Fionna?" Marshall Lee asked confused

Gumball walked closer to Marshall and said, "I know." He smiled mockingly "You think I'd never figure it out?"

"Where's Fionna?" Marshall asked fear and anger fueling him.

"I never thought I'd hear of the day Marshall Lee the vampire king ran away." Gumball laughed mockingly

"Where is she?" Marshall Lee rushed over to him and used his free hand to pick up Gumball by his collar. Gumball laughed in response causing Marshall Lee to hiss.

From the small window and aside from the blinding sunlight Fionna watched, horror filled as Marshall Lee lifted Gumball by his collar. They where too far off to hear but she saw Marshall wasn't amused but Gumball was. Fionna screamed and tried to pry at the bars preventing her from leaving out the window. Marshall Lee's head jerked to her and his eyes widened at the sight of her behind the bars. Gumball used the distraction to yank away Marshall Lee's umbrella. Marshall Lee's screaming interlude with his hissing, from the pain. Gumball tossed the umbrella a few feet away, too far from Marshall's reach. Marshall Lee dropped the pink king and fell to the ground screaming in pain. Fionna began to frantically yell. All while the screaming was happening, Gumball smoothed his suit and walked over to the umbrella. He picked it up and walked into the castle, leaving Marshall Lee to burn.

X

Fionna continued to pry at the bars, long after the screaming had stopped. She kept pulling, pushing, and punching at the bars to no avail. Her arms and legs were sore from the strain and her fists were bruised from the punching. The hard candy was tougher than it looked. After finally giving up, she sat on the ground crying. Fionna spent the time looking over her bruised knuckles…afraid to look out the window… afraid to see what was no longer there.

Finally, after an eternity, Gumball walked into the dungeon as it was darkening. The sun was setting. He ran the dagger-like umbrella tip against the bars of the cells as he made his way to her. She looked up in time to see him, his expression stone cold. Gumball tossed the umbrella through the bars and watched as it slid to her feet. "Who are you?" Fionna asked softly, picking up the umbrella and watching her tears fall on the purple fabric. Gumball didn't respond. He turned on his heels and walked out the door, shortly lingering by it but not looking back. Fionna sobbed even louder as she heard the door close behind him. As she gripped the umbrella to her chest, the tears slowly falling, she could feel the hate and rage consuming her. Fionna rose to her feet and wiped her eyes before peering out the window. There was nothing. The spot where Marshall Lee had been was now empty and the once burning sun now showed only hints of orange as it blended with the pink. Again, she felt the sting of coming tears but she resisted. Looking back down to the umbrella, she knew what she had to do. It seemed as if the cool metal pole and the ebony handle were telling her what she had to do. The 4-inch dagger like pendant at the top seemed to speak to her. It seemed like every fiber of her being was asking for the same thing. Her body ached and hungered for it… Revenge.

Finalizing her plan, she used the last minutes of daylight that entered through the small window to feel around the cell door. When she was younger, Cake had taught her how to pick locks, for adventuring purposes. She used one of the bobby pins Peppermint Maid had put in her hair to help hold the crown to open the door. Why she hadn't thought of this before ran over her mind guiltily. She felt pride for a few seconds when the cell door swung open, until the guilt replaced it. If she had kept her cool and not panicked maybe she would've remember to pick the lock. Her guilt turned to anger at the memory of Gumball walking away replaying repeatedly in her mind. Fionna stalked out of the dungeon building and rushed across the field, surprisingly undetected.

When Fionna finally arrived at her and Gumball's room the door was cracked. He was sitting in a chair by the desk facing the fireplace. He was drinking…he was crying. Gumball lifted the bottle and poured it into his glass. The bottle seemed to be empting and in the dim light, the label was unreadable. She squeezed into the door without a sound and slowly pushed the door shut, locking it behind her. When the lock was pushed Gumball jerked back to face her. Shocked he watched her approach. He rose from his chair and looked at her deadly expression, the umbrella in her hand. The king backed up, until he was against the wall adjacent to the fireplace. The queen continued her slow walk until she was in front of him. "Guess what?" She asked teasingly, the murderous look not leaving her eyes. Gumball didn't respond. "I'm pregnant." She replied with a smirk. Anger ran through the king now and he growled before grabbing her neck with his bandaged palm. The smirk never left Fionna's face as she thrust the umbrella forward. The sharp point entered Gumball's stomach. He let go and looked down confused as Fionna pushed the rest of the tip in. Then she lifted, dragging the dagger like point. She stopped at his chest then with one swift movement, she cut higher and higher until it sliced his throat in down the middle. Fionna withdrew the umbrella and moved back to watch as he fell to the ground holding his throat, the candy blood flowing. She had eviscerated him. The room was silent, the only noises were those of the crackling in the fireplace, and the light gasps coming from the king. Fionna wiped the candy blood off the umbrella and placed on the desk. She walked over to Gumball, who reached out to grab her but only grabbed air. Fionna grabbed his legs and dragged Gumball's, still wriggling form, to the fire. She wasn't the smartest but she knew Gumball would be able to regenerate. Like that time when she had fought the Lich. She knelt by Gumball's side and pushed him into the fire where he began to melt, eventually putting out the fire.

Not wasting anytime, she rushed over to the bathroom and with a pale of water and a piece of her own dress, she cleaned the candy blood. She then grabbed a blanket from her bed, put the melted gum covered kindling in the fireplace, and made sure to tie it tight. Things happened in fast-forward for her. She slung the blanket over her shoulder and with her ripped dirty and blood stained dress and her falling crown she walked out of the room. She was actually disturbed by how easy it was to sneak away from the castle. She didn't stop to breathe in the fresh air or to look at the empty space where she saw Marshall last… Fionna walked, in spite of her hunger and aching body. She walked directly towards the ice Kingdome where she found a secluded place to burry the sack made of pink blankets. This way he would freeze and be unable to return.

Fionna ignored the sharp paint of her freezing fingers as she dug in the snow. Her tears freezing on her face. After dumping the body, she took her time walking towards the clearing where her old house was. When Fionna entered the tree house, she saw it was the same as when she inhabited it. Marshall Lee had never reclaimed it. She walked up the stairs and for the first time that day, she laughed happily upon jumping in her bed.

Fionna had just lain on her bed when the shadows showed the body of Marshall Lee's mother "You." Fionna said jerking up to see her

"Me." The woman replied

"What do you want?" Fionna asked confused

"Name the child after him." She said sadly

"You…know?"

"I was there when you killed him…I made sure you where unseen… I…" She said seemingly about to cry

"You couldn't help him?" Fionna asked about to cry as well

"No…I undead promise I wouldn't." She said sighing

"But you helped me…get revenge." Fionna mumbled "Why?"

"I might not have showed it… I might not have told him… but I loved him." She said before being enveloped in a dark shadow and disappearing into the underworld leaving Fionna to stare at the charred spot where she just was. And for the millionth time that day, she began to cry. ~

"Like I said theirs is a saying that when something bad happens the weather warns. That saying couldn't have been more wrong that day. The night was starry and beautiful…" The pixie smiled sadly, "At the thought of the candy king, I tremble. He is true proof that even the sweetest can be changed. Even the nicest people do terrible things. This taught me that everyone has that side they don't want others to see, but there's always that one person that will bring it out of you." She tapped the crystal ball one more time before sighing, "Now, if it is true that tragedy is the consequence of a man's total compulsion to evaluate himself justly then I, believe the sweet king thought this was all deserved. His morality cannot be in question. The adventuress cannot be put to blame as she was trying to keep from hurting others but also fought for her own happiness…and the vampire king cannot be to blame as he was acting from the compulsion of love. Yet, that is my view. I believe fate is the one to blame. These people had their destinies laid out for them…set in stone… but that's I. Just some old, roadside, pixie fortuneteller." She grinned, "Hoped you like the story."


End file.
